No me dejes
by LeightonGranger
Summary: Hermione no apartaba la vista del pelirrojo, sentía un remolino de emociones en su interior. Tristeza, dolor, angustia. Pero sobre todo rabia. Tanto que les había costado encontrarse.


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a JK.

* * *

 **No me dejes (nunca más)**

El Gran Comedor era un hervidero. Los heridos estaban siendo atendidos, los muertos habían cerrado los ojos por última vez y los vivos lamentaban las pérdidas sufridas, sin poder creer que la guerra hubiera terminado. La familia Weasley, después de haber luchado ferozmente intentando salvar al mundo mágico, lloraba alrededor de la camilla donde se encontraba Fred.

Cerca de ellos estaba Harry, quien por fin era libre al haber derrotado a Voldemort. El muchacho de ojos verdes, el "niño que vivió dos veces", contemplaba la trágica escena y buscaba con la mirada a su amiga, su confidente durante tantos años, quien debía de estar destrozada.

Como había imaginado, Hermione era la que se encontraba arrodillada justo al lado de Fred mientras George la tenía abrazada por detrás, ambos llorando en silencio.

Hermione no podía creer lo que había sucedido. ¿Por qué Fred había decidido separarse de George esa noche? Si ellos lo hacían todo juntos, ¿no podían haber permanecido unidos aquella vez? La muchacha, cubierta de tierra, polvo y con la ropa hecha jirones, fue consciente del cálido abrazo de George. No pudo evitar dejar escapar un sollozo.

—Hermione… —dijo George estrechándola más contra él.

Ella no pudo más que cogerle el brazo, sin dejar la mano de Fred, para demostrarle que estaban juntos en eso.

Hermione no apartaba la vista del pelirrojo, sentía un remolino de emociones en su interior. Tristeza, dolor, angustia. Pero sobre todo rabia. Tanto que les había costado encontrarse.

…

 _Harry, Ron y Hermione acababan de cruzar el retrato de Ariana cuando pronto se volvió a abrir y aparecieron decenas de caras conocidas. Los chicos llevaban muchas horas sin dormir, pero saber que una batalla se aproximaba los mantenía alerta._

 _Hermione divisó entre la multitud de cabelleras pelirrojas que había llegado hacía poco, a los gemelos Weasley. Sin poder evitarlo, el corazón empezó a latirle muy deprisa. Hacía casi un año que no veía a Fred, el mismo tiempo que hacía que se habían besado y había aceptado que el chico le gustaba._

 _Si lo pensaba, todavía se ruborizaba al recordar todas las noches que había pensado en él durante su viaje buscando los horrocruxes._

 _Cuando los ojos marrón-verdoso del gemelo se toparon con los suyos, su corazón se saltó un latido. Y se paró completamente al ver la sonrisa que tenía grabada en su retina. Completamente aturdida, Hermione bajó la cabeza y se dispuso a seguir el plan que habían ideado junto a Harry y Ron._

 _La gente que había en la sala, siguiendo las indicaciones del último Potter, fue desapareciendo. Hermione se dirigió a la puerta, para poder ir hacia la Cámara Secreta, pero antes de salir sintió una mano sobre su hombro._

 _—_ _¿No piensas decirme nada? —Fred la miraba con las cejas alzadas, parecía contrariado._

 _—_ _¿Qué se supone que te tengo que decir? —preguntó Hermione sin mirarlo._

 _—_ _¿Enserio? —Fred parecía realmente molesto._

 _El pelirrojo le soltó el hombro y se cruzó de brazos. Ella alzó la vista para encararle._

 _—_ _¿Qué quieres que te diga Fred? ¿Qué se supone que debo decirte? —estaba aterrada, no se había preparado para enfrentar esa situación._

 _—_ _¡No lo sé! ¡Algo! Algo que me demuestre que no he estado haciendo el imbécil esperando el momento de verte por fin —Fred la miraba fijamente mientras hablaba, aunque su tono de voz fue disminuyendo hasta apagarse del todo—. O lo que sea._

 _Al escuchar esas palabras, Hermione se quedó petrificada. Fred le acababa de decir que había esperado ese momento para verla. Estaba muy nerviosa, exactamente como en la boda de Bill y Fleur, cuando se habían besado, un poco antes de desaparecerse junto a Harry y Ron._

 _—_ _Vale. Me ha quedado claro que he estado haciendo el primo —dijo Fred frente al silencio de Hermione—. Nos vemos cuando termine todo._

 _El pelirrojo llamó a su hermano y ambos se dirigieron hacia sus puestos mientras Hermione seguía parada en el mismo lugar._

¿Por qué no eres capaz de reaccionar? Se preguntó. ¡Ves a buscarle! ¡Dile que has pensado en el beso que os disteis cada día durante estos meses y que quieres estar con él! _Decía una voz en su interior, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba._

 _Ron la sacó de sus pensamientos, juntos destruyeron la Copa de Hufflepuff y se dirigían al Gran Comedor cuando oyeron unas risas. Hermione sabía perfectamente de quién eran y no supo si por la adrenalina del momento o por un presentimiento, tuvo claro lo que tenía que hacer._

 _—_ _¡Fred! —gritó corriendo hacia el lugar donde había escuchado el ruido._

 _No se equivocaba, los gemelos Weasley se dirigían a algún lugar entre risas y no parecían muy preocupados por la guerra que estaban librando todos ellos._

 _—_ _Hermione —el pelirrojo la observó atentamente mientras ella se acercaba—. ¿Qué te pasa?_

 _—_ _Perdóname —la chica había llegado a su altura y sin pensar qué hacía rodeó al chico por la cintura y enterró la cara en su pecho._

 _Fred sintió una corriente bajarle de la cabeza a los pies al notar los brazos de Hermione a su alrededor. Le devolvió el abrazo bajo la atenta mirada de George y Ron, el primero acompañándola con una sonrisa y el segundo con una mueca de desconcierto._

 _Ninguno de los dos fue muy consciente del tiempo que pasaron abrazados, pero ambos se sentían en el lugar correcto._

 _—_ _Ey —susurró Fred al fin—. Está todo bien. No pasa nada si no sientes lo mismo que yo. ¿Somos amigos no?_

 _La chica negó con la cara todavía enterrada en el pecho del pelirrojo y él la apartó un poco para mirarla a los ojos, confundido._

 _Hermione, la que siempre tenía algo que aportar, se había quedado sin palabras. Era incapaz de expresar cómo se sentía sin morirse de la vergüenza, por lo que decidió simplemente actuar._

 _Se limpió una lágrima que le había salido espontáneamente y sonrió un poco al ver la cara del chico, todavía muy confundido. Colocó las manos en las mejillas de Fred para acercarle más a ella y simplemente le besó._

 _Un beso que los transportó a ambos meses atrás, como si nunca hubieran separado sus labios desde entonces._

…

Hermione recordaba esos momentos una y otra vez mientras Fred seguía en la camilla con los ojos cerrados. Toda la familia estaba a su alrededor, esperando a que despertase. Un sanador les había dicho que estaba en un estado muy crítico y que no podían moverle hasta que reaccionase de alguna forma, pero hasta entonces eso no había ocurrido.

La chica estaba segura de que el pelirrojo despertaría de un momento a otro, lo presentía. Estuvo a su lado en todo momento hasta que un sanador se acercó a revisarle.

—Lo siento mucho, no podemos hacer nada salvo que ocurra un milagro. Al señor Weasley le quedan pocas horas de vida.

Hermione ahogó un grito y se llevó las manos a la boca, intentando contener los sollozos y se giró para abrazar a George fuertemente mientras las lágrimas bajaban como un torrente por sus mejillas.

Lo había perdido. Fred la había dejado, y esta vez no se reencontrarían un año después. Hermione tenía el corazón congelado y sentía como si no se pudiera mover.

—Hermione…—escuchó una suave voz llamarla—. Hermione…

Abrió los ojos asustada. Estaba en una habitación levemente iluminada por la luz de la luna que entraba a través de una ventana lateral. Alguien se removió a su lado, encendió una vela y la abrazó.

—¿Otra pesadilla?

—La de siempre —Hermione suspiró con alivio. Se le aflojaron las piernas y se le cayeron un par de lágrimas traicioneras.

—Shh —la tranquilizó el pelirrojo—. Estoy aquí. Estamos juntos. No me voy a ninguna parte.

La muchacha se aferró fuertemente al chico. Había pasado tanto miedo después de la Batalla, sin saber qué le pasaría a Fred, que dos meses después aún tenía pesadillas sobre lo ocurrido.

Des de que Fred despertó y estuvo recuperado, prácticamente no se habían separado. Casi todas las noches Hermione dormía con él arriba de Sortilegios Weasley y las que no, Fred se aparecía en su casa para hacerle compañía.

Hermione no estaba dispuesta a perderle otra vez, había tenido suficiente con hacerlo dos veces. No permitiría que ocurriera una tercera.

—Fred, no te vayas —casi suplicó.

—Yo no me voy a ninguna parte Herms. ¿Aún no te ha quedado claro que te quiero? —preguntó con una sonrisa acariciando el pelo de la chica.

—Yo también te quiero, y no quiero que me dejes —murmuró Hermione—. No quiero que me dejes nunca más.


End file.
